Something borrowed
by Cannelle Douce
Summary: La mejor amiga de Rika Nonaka se va a casar. ¿Pero qué es lo que pasa cuando Rika se da cuenta de que ha cometido un grandísimo error, y no es haberse acostado con el futuro esposo de su mejor amiga?. Divertida comedia romántica que te hará motivarte en diferentes aspectos de la vida, encontrarás el mensaje que necesitas en el momento. Rika&Ryo ... &Alice
Esta historia no me pertenece, estoy adaptando la historia a los personajes de Digimon. Y como es sabido Digimon tampoco me pertenece.

Espero que disfruten tanto la historia como yo lo hice.

* * *

Algo prestado.

Caminaba apresurada; el día no pintaba bien desde la mañana, parecía que en lugar de favorecerla por ser "su día" era todo lo contrario, las calles de Shinjuku no querían festejar con ella. La habían multado, una paloma la había utilizado como retrete y un gato la arañó haciendo que su media se desgarrara y tuvo que pasar el ridículo en la oficina con su media rota el resto del día ¿podía añadir algo más a su lista de tragedias? Sinceramente esperaba que no. Por fin llegó a su destino, un gran edificio donde Alice, su mejor amiga desde los cinco años la había citado. Practicó diferentes caras de sorprendida antes de llegar a la puerta y diferentes reacciones que podía tener, a la única conclusión que llegó fue que no era buena para actuar.

\- _Sólo puede pasar con invitación señorita_ – argumentó un guardia de seguridad a la entrada, haciendo que la mujer que recién cumplía treinta años se detuviera en seco.

\- _Soy Rika Nonaka, me están esperando –_ respondió la pelirroja mirando al guardia.

\- _Adelante –_ el guardia abrió amablemente la puerta para que la chica entrara.

El bar se veía más obscuro de lo habitual, caminó hacia una cortina deslizándola para poder pasar y…

\- _¡Sorpresa! –_ un estruendoso grito se escuchó por todo el lugar.

 _\- ¡Feliz cumpleaños Rika! -_ Alice corrió gritando para recibir a su amiga, abrazándola muy fuerte _– Sé que no te gustan esta clase de cosas, pero tenía que hacerlo –_ la rubia comentaba mientras colocaba una gran bufanda de plumas rosadas alrededor del cuerpo de Rika.

\- _Esta bien –_ la dejó responder mientras todos los demás invitados las veían atentamente.

 _\- ¿Estas sorprendida? –_ el entusiasmo de Alice era inigualable.

\- _¿Qué si estoy sorprendida? –_ dijo haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para parecerlo.

\- _¿Lo estas? – preguntó nuevamente la rubia._

 _\- ¿A ti que te parece?_ – sonrió ampliamente para mirar a sus demás amigos.

\- _¡Esta sorprendida!_ \- gritó Alice mirando a sus invitados – _No necesitas esto –_ dijo quitando las plumas del cuerpo de Rika y colocándolo en su cuello nuevamente - _¡Lo hicimos, lo sabía, lo sabía! –_ Caminó rápidamente al centro de los invitados para animar la fiesta mientras todos gritaban por haber hecho que la fiesta sorpresa fuera un éxito.

Rika interactuó con varios invitados bebiendo con ellos, intentando escabullirse de la pista de baile lo más que pudo hasta que alguien le tiró la bebida encima. - _Una desgracia más a mi lista –_ pensó la pelirroja.

- _Rika perdona –_ se disculpó el castaño sonrojado por ensuciar la blusa de la cumpleañera.

\- _Tranquilo Takato, no pasa nada –_ se separó de él y se dirigió al baño para intentar sacar la mancha antes de que fuera demasiado tarde y se quedará para siempre en su blusa.

Cerró la puerta y se quitó la blusa para quitar la mancha de vino que llevaba encima. Talló un poco con papel higiénico, agua y jabón sabiendo de antemano que su esfuerzo sería completamente en vano. Tocaron la puerta del baño y luego se abrió.

- _¡No, no, no! Esta ocupado –_ habló mientras se puso la blusa lo más rápido que pudo y acercándose a la puerta para evitar que la mujer entrara.

 _\- ¡Auch! Soy yo, soy yo –_ Henry se quejó aplastado entre la puerta y el marco.

\- _¿Henry qué haces en el baño de mujeres? –_ terminó de ponerse su blusa mojada.

\- _¿Qué tiene de malo? Te vi entrar aquí deprimida así que decidí venir a ver qué es lo que acontece en tu ser –_

 _\- No entraste aquí por mí –_ no pudo evitar sacar a relucir su sonrisa burlona – _Estas evitando a Mimi. ¿Ves lo que pasa cuando duermes con personas que no amas? –_

 _\- Me estas insultando –_ la cara del chico cambió totalmente a una seria.

\- _¿Por qué no hablas con ella? –_

\- _Rika, esta loca_ –

 _\- No puede ser tan mala, sólo habla con ella –_ abrió la puerta del baño – _Sal –_ ordenó y el chico obedeció.

\- _No la conoces –_

Caminaron hacia la barra para pedir otra bebida y seguir platicando mientras observaban las diferentes escenas de personas ebrias que podía haber en una fiesta. Hasta que en su cuadro visual se centró Mimi. Se acomodó su ajustado vestido, haciendo que sus senos resaltaran aún más y se acercó con una amplia sonrisa a Henry y Rika.

\- _Ahí estas –_ dijo mirando a Henry seductoramente.

\- _Hola –_ dijeron Henry y Rika al mismo tiempo.

\- _¿Dónde haz estado toda la noche, estas haciendo un acto de magia?_ – preguntó mientras se movía de una manera exagerada, intentando ser graciosa.

 _\- Sólo me escondía –_ tartamudeó un poco y miró a Rika, quien sólo le dedicó una mirada que significaba que hablara con ella.

\- _¡Escondiéndote! –_ carcajeó sonoramente, haciendo sentir incómodo al chico. Rika se rio junto con ella para no hacerla sentir mal y tratando de animar un poco a su amigo – _Hay mucho caos por aquí –_ señaló el ruido que hacía el resto de la fiesta - _¿Quieres… quieres ir a un lugar más… uum, íntimo o… -_

 _-¡No! Fiesta –_ Henry interrumpió a la castaña – _Así que creo que me quedaré aquí… -_ sonrió ampliamente.

\- _Si, yo también_ – argumentó Rika aunque a ella no le hubiera preguntado nada.

\- _Si, pensándolo bien creo que me quedaré un rato más – dijo_ Mimi

\- _Genial –_ Henry no dejaba de sonreír incómodamente

\- ¡Oh! – espetó la castaña

\- _¿Qué pasa?_ – preguntó Henry

 _\- Quiero que me veas bailar –_ tomó el brazo de Henry para llevárselo a la pista de baile.

Henry miró a Rika en señal de ayuda, sin embargo lo único que pudo decir la pelirroja fue que hablara con ella mientras los veía alejarse a la pista de baile.

Tomó un sorbo de su copa de vino rosa y se sentó al lado de la barra. A unos cuantos lugares se encontraba Ryo bebiendo una cerveza. La miró fijamente y le sonrió.

\- _Hola –_ se sentó en el banco que estaba junto a ella.

\- _Hola –_ sonrió de vuelta y dio otro sorbo de su copa.

\- _Fue muy amable de tu parte –_

 _\- ¿Qué cosa? –_ preguntó la pelirroja extrañada, mirando sus profundos ojos azules.

\- _Fingir estar sorprendida –_

\- _¡Oh por favor no se lo digas!_ – imploró – _se pondrá triste –_

 _\- No lo haré –_ le guiñó el ojo, acercó la botella a sus labios para tomar otro sorbo de su cerveza cuando Ken Ichijouji pasó su brazo alrededor del cuello de Ryo.

\- _¿Qué tal Ryo?_ – saludó efusivamente a su amigo. Su nivel de alcohol era bastante alto. - _¿Cómo estas_? – besó su frente amistosamente y volteó a ver lujuriosamente a Rika - _¿No vas a presentarme a la cumpleañera? –_

 _\- Rika, él es Ken un viejo amigo de la familia. Y acaba de mudarse a la ciudad –_

– _Luce radiante esta noche -_ tomó su mano y la besó - _¿Y qué tal la esta pasando la cumpleañera? –_

 _\- Deja de decir eso, por favor –_ dijo algo fastidiada por el término "cumpleañera".

\- _No te preocupes, la capacidad de ser complacida sólo incremente con la edad. Créeme_ – la mirada de Ken era perturbadora.

\- _Uh –_ no se le podía ocurrir que responder a semejante comentario. Sin embargo la penetrante mirada de Ken se desvió hacia una chica que iba pasando. Dejando de lado a Rika y Ryo.

\- _Señorita –_ le dijo Ken a la chica - _¿Cuál es su nombre? –_ decía mientras se alejaba junto con ella.

\- _Eso si me agarró por sorpresa –_ se burló Rika del amigo de Ryo.

\- _Lo sé, lo siento –_ dijo apenado por haberla hecho sentir incómoda. La música se detuvo.

\- _¿Hola? –_ se escuchóla voz de Alice probando el micrófono. - _¡Hola! Voy a decir algo y sé que todos quieren oírlo –_ se subió a una especie de escenario para que todos la vieran mejor. Rika se acercó hacia donde estaba su amiga y Ryo se quedó cerca de la barra.

\- _Oh el centro de atención… ¡que extraño!-_ dijo Henry sarcásticamente colocándose a un lado de la pelirroja.

\- _Muy bien, como casi todos saben, voy a casarme en 61 días –_ levantó su copa y todos gritaron de emoción – _Y Ryo, amor, debo hacer una confesión –_ A Ryo le extrañó el comentario, sin embargo no dejó de beber su cerveza – _Este no será mi primer matrimonio –_ sonrió pícaramente y los invitados hicieron sonidos de asombro.

Música comenzó a sonar nuevamente y un video se proyectó a espaldas de Alice.

- _Sí, Rika y yo hemos sido almas gemelas desde el principio –_ decía mientras imágenes de cuando ellas eran pequeñas salían en el video – _Como dos gotas de agua, hicimos todo juntas –_ en cierta manera a Rika le gustaba lo que veía, pero al mismo tiempo le avergonzaba. Hacía mucho tiempo que no veía esas fotos – _Interpretamos Dirty Dancing. Y nuestra infame rutina de baile de "push it" de Salt-N-Pepa. Básicamente compartimos todo –_ fotos de lo mencionado salían en la proyección – _Incluyendo a Henry –_ una foto de Henry apareció en la pantalla

\- _¡Uugh! ¿Por qué estoy en el video? –_ una carcajada salió de Rika.

\- _Fue nuestra pareja en el baile de sexto año. Durante todos estos años Rika y yo fuimos inseparables. Éramos nosotras contra el mundo. Y luego de graduarnos de preparatoria. Me abandonó para irse a la estúpida escuela de leyes. A pesar de que desinteresadamente rechacé mi carta de aceptación a Notre Dame porque ella no fue aceptada. Pero no importa. Al final todo salió bien, ella estudió leyes y conoció a mi futuro esposo, y nos presentó –_ Ryo miró a lo lejos a Rika quien sonreía por las palabras de su mejor amiga; volteó a ver a Ryo quien la miraba sonrientemente y ambos posaron su mirada de nuevo en la rubia – _Nunca olvidaré que cuando Ryo me propuso matrimonio sólo pensaba en que deseaba que Rika estuviera ahí en ese momento, mirándome –_ fotos de Ryo y Alice aparecían en la pantalla.

\- _Disculpa, ¿a quién estamos festejando? –_ susurró Henry al oído de Rika, ella solo puso el dedo índice en sus labios en señal de que guardara silcencio.

\- _Decir que eres mi mejor amiga no sería suficiente, en absoluto. Eres la hermana que nunca tuve. A menudo eres la madre que necesito. La razón por la que puedo lanzarme sin miedo a la aventura es porque ella siempre esta ahí. Ella siempre, siempre esta ahí. ¡Te quiero Rika! –_

Rika le sonrió a su amiga y le dijo que también la quería.

\- _¡Feliz cumpleaños número 30! –_ alzó su copa nuevamente y todos gritaron alegres _– Me alegra que aún no sea el mío –_

Rika puso los ojos en blanco y le sonrió.

\- _¡Esta bien! Vamos, que siga la fiesta. ¡Vamos! ¡Vamos! –_ Alice bajó del escenario y dejó el micrófono en una mesa. La música volvió a sonar y todos siguieron bailando y divirtiéndose. En especial Alice, quien montaba un sensual espectáculo sobre una mesa, después de varias copas de más.

Rika pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo platicando con personas que no estuvieran cerca de la pista de baile.

Henry pudo zafarse nuevamente de Mimi y estaba tranquilo bebiendo cerveza mientras buscaba a alguien con quien pasar el rato, ocultándose disimuladamente de la fastidiosa castaña.

\- _Henry, ¿verdad? –_ Ken se acercó a él – Soy Ken, Ryo me ha dicho tu nombre –

\- _Hola –_ no le tomó mucha importancia

 _\- Así que tu y la cumpleañera son… -_ Henry miró a Ken sin más.

\- _¿Pareja? –_ terminó su frase – _No –_ negó rotundamente posando su mirada en el espectáculo de baile que hacía Alice.

\- _¿Y alguna vez han…? –_ comenzó a moverse vulgarmente haciendo gestos obscenos, Henry lo miró con un poco de vergüenza, pero se dignó a responderle.

\- No –

\- _¡Vamos Alice! ¡Muévete así!_ – se escuchaban los gritos de otras chicas – _¡Más abajo Alice! –_

Alice bailaba sensualmente sobre la mesa. Ryo se acercó sonriéndole y ella le sonrió sin dejar de bailar.

\- _¿Sabes, cariño? Creo que es hora de que bajes de ahí –_ le tendió la mano para ayudarla a bajarse, la rubia tomó la mano de su prometido y bajó cuidadosamente, estaba bastante mareada así que Ryo hizo que Alice pasará un brazo por sus hombros para que así tuviera más apoyo.

\- _Rika, dile a Ryo que me deje quedarme –_ hablaba con dificultad – _Vamos, soy la que organizó la fiesta. Yo la hice –_ se balanceaba del hombro de Ryo – _Rika te quiero mucho –_ abrazó a su amiga sin solta a Ryo - _¿Te gustó tu fiesta?_ – posó su mano en la cara de la pelirroja.

\- Por supuesto Alice, muchas gracias por organizarla –

Al separarse de ella fijó su mirada al suelo – _Recuérdame comprarte unos zapatos nuevos, tus zapatos son horribles –_ dijo Alice riéndose de forma grosera.

 _\- Oooh, ya es hora de irnos a casa_ – habló Ryo – _Te llamará mañana Rika –_

 _\- En verdad odio tus zapatos, Rika. No sé que pensabas cuando los compraste… –_

 _\- Uuum, feliz cumpleaños Rika –_ Ryo comenzó a caminar junto con Alice que seguía alegando cosas que no podía entender muy bien.

\- _Gracias –_ le dijo Rika a Ryo, más que nada porque se llevaba a su borracha amiga por fin.

Una hora más tarde la gente comenzó a irse poco a poco. Henry y Rika salieron de la fiesta, exhaustos y algo sordos por la música fuerte. Ya en la entrada Henry silbó a un taxi para irse a ambos a casa.

\- _Silbar nunca funciona, pero lo hago de cualquier manera -_ miró a Rika quien veía su reflejo en la ventana.

\- _Mira, una solterona de 30 años. Deberías regalarme un gato –_ bromeó secamente.

\- _Rika, no estas vieja. Solo eres una abogada, es diferente –_ seguí con el pulgar arriba esperando un taxi.

\- _Hablo en serio Henry. Treinta es joven, pero no tanto –_ su cara lucía preocupada.

\- _Ok, tienes diez segundos de autocompasión –_ miró su reloj – _Empieza –_

 _\- ¡Henry! Mis mejores años para tener hijos ya pasaron –_ se acercó a él.

\- _Vaya. No sabía que nos pondríamos serios –_

 _\- Básicamente perdí todos mis veintes –_ continúo la pelirroja – _Y odio mi trabajo –_

 _\- Ok, dos cosas. Primero, excediste los diez segundos de autocompasión. Y segundo, no perdiste tus veintes, sólo creciste –_

 _\- ¿Por qué no te casas conmigo? –_ preguntó harta.

\- _Porque me gustas demasiado –_ sonrió tiernamente a su amiga, quien sonrió de vuelta – _Justo a tiempo –_ un taxi se detuvo por fin.

\- _¡Ryo! –_ dijo Rika mientras bajaba del taxi - _¿Qué pasó? –_

 _\- Alice olvidó su cartera –_

\- ¿ _Su nueva chanel? –_ preguntó la pelirroja

\- _¡No, su nueva chanel!_ –dijo Henry sarcástico – _Vámonos Rika._

 _\- Le ayudaré a buscarla –_

 _\- ¿Hablas en serio? –_ dijo cansado

\- _Es una cartera muy, muy cara_ – besó su mejilla y entró de nuevo al bar.

\- _Los chicos no deben saber eso –_ contestó.

\- _¡Eh! ¿Subes o no, idiota? –_ gritó el taxista desesperado.

\- _Necesitas un abrazo, amigo –_ dijo Henry mientras subía al vehículo aún encendido.

Rika entró nuevamente al bar después de despedirse de Henry, buscó por todos los lugares en los que había visto a Alice. Después de varios minutos de búsqueda se asomó debajo de un sillón en el que habían estado sentadas hacía unas cuantas horas antes.

 _\- ¡Y vóila! –_ exclamó sacando la cartera y alzándola gloriosa. Pero la gloria terminó al levantar su cabeza, ya que se pegó contra la mesa - _¡Ouch! –_ se sujetó donde había sido el golpe, sobándose.

\- _¿Estás bien? –_ Ryo soltó una pequeña risa, mientras se acercaba a ella para ayudarla a levantarse. Pero Rika no necesitó su ayuda, sólo se levantó y le devolvió la cartera.

\- _Si –_

 _\- ¿Segura? –_

Afirmó con un movimiento de cabeza y una sonrisa.

\- _Vamos te buscaré un taxi –_

Salieron del lugar y Rika seguía sobándose la cabeza mientras Ryo esperaba un taxi con el brazo levantado.

\- _¿Tuviste una buena noche? –_ preguntó después de varios minutos de silencio.

\- _Sí, me divertí –_ contestó la pelirroja, pero Ryo no lo creyó y la miró con una sonrisa burlona de incredulidad – _Es verdad, me divertí –_ respondió a la cara incrédula del castaño y suspiró profundamente.

Ryo bajó el brazo y la miró nuevamente, con una sonrisa algo triste porque la pelirroja no había pasado un buen cumpleaños.

\- _Tengo una idea, vamos por otro trago –_ le sonrió

\- _No, está bien. No tienes que hacerlo –_ sonrió la pelirroja algo cansada.

\- _Vamos, quiero tomar algo contigo –_

Caminaron hacia un bar cercano que estaba abierto porque no pasaba ningún taxi a las cuatro de la mañana. Entraron y tomaron una mesa, Ryo se acercó a la barra y pidió dos cervezas mientras Rika se quedó sentada una la mesa, esperando.

Se quedó obsevando fijamente un posavasos en la mesa de una mujer rubia, el recordó a Alice y un momento en el que ella volvía a ser el centro de atención, obligando prácticamente a Rika a hacer algo que no quería. Puso el servilletero sobre la cara del posavasos para alejar esos recuerdos de su mente.

Ryo se acercaba a la mesa con las botellas.

\- _Gracias –_ Rika se fijó como una mujer sentada junto a la barra veía insistentemente a Ryo, escaneando cada parte de su cuerpo – ¿ _Has notado como te miran las mujeres? –_ rio mientras tomaba un sorbo de su cerveza.

\- _Eres graciosa –_ contestó sarcástico el castaño.

\- _No soy graciosa –_ suspiró por haber eludido su comentario.

\- _Tienes razón –_ Rika lo miró expectante por lo que acaba de decir – _Eras mucho más graciosa en la escuela de leyes –_ Rika soltó una pequeña risa ante el comentario de Ryo

\- ¿ _Si pudiéramos despertar y hacer lo que quisiéramos… ser lo que quisiéramos, qué harías o qué serías?-_ le preguntó emocionada.

\- _Sería una súper estrella de rap –_ no dudó ni tres segundos en responder.

\- _Vamos, en serio –_

\- _Sería un profesor –_

 _\- ¿En serio? –_ se sorprendió por su expresión tan honesta.

\- _Sí, siempre quise enseñar –_ puso sus brazos sobre la mesa – _Tal vez empezaría en secundaria y entrenaría al equipo de futbol –_

 _\- ¿Y por qué no estamos haciendo lo que de verdad queremos hacer? –_ la expresión de Rika detonaba disgusto.

\- _No sé tu… Pero hacer lo que quiero nunca fue un factor importante –_ se recargó nuevamente en el respaldo de la silla – _Es más como lo que la gente espera que haga –_

 _\- ¡Si! Exacto –_ contestó Rika y bebió un trago de su botella y dirigió la mirada hacia donde estaba la mujer que había visto a Ryo hace unos momentos. La mujer desvió la mirada cuando Rika se topó con la suya – _Vaya, de verdad la estamos volviendo loca –_ Ryo la miró de nuevo, la mujer no volteaba a pesar de que sentía las miradas de ambos – _Seguramente se está preguntando por qué estas con alguien como yo –_

 _\- ¡Disculpa! –_ gritó Ryo desde su lugar a la mujer.

\- ¡ _Shhh Ryo! –_ dijo algo avergonzada.

\- _Estas incomodando a mi novia –_

 _\- Basta Ryo –_

 _\- ¿Qué? –_ la mujer se quedó sorprendida y sólo se volteó hacia otro lugar avergonzada. Rika rio unos segundos y bebió más.

\- _Aaah, ahora recuerdo por qué me gustabas en la universidad -_ ¿el alcohol se había apoderado de su cerebro?

\- _No, no te gustaba –_ sonrió y bebió también.

\- _Claro que sí –_ la expresión de Ryo cambió – _Y por supuesto que lo sabías, no finjas –_ sonrió de vuelta. Pero la sonrisa de Ryo se desvaneció por completo. Y pocos segundos después la de ella también.

Fue un momento realmente incómodo para ambos. Terminaron de beber sus cervezas y salieron del local. Un taxi pasó en poco tiempo y subieron los dos en silencio. Rika sólo pensaba en lo torpe que había sido al haberle dicho eso. Estaba a punto de casarse con su mejor amiga y ella se lo ocurrió sincerarse en el peor momento.

\- _Dos paradas. A la Décima y Segunda y luego a Tribeca. –_

No volteaban a verse. Ni se decían nada. El taxi avanzaba y Ryo sólo pensaba en que decir para romper el hielo, pero Rika fue la primera en hacerlo.

\- _Lo siento –_ se tapó el rostro con las manos tallándose los ojos cuidadosamente y luego las puso sobre su regazo – _No sé porque yo… Fue solo un…_ \- cerró sus puños y miró a Ryo quien rápidamente se acercó para besarla. Se separó de ella después de unos gloriosos segundos y se miraron fijamente. Rika acercó sus labios a los de él nuevamente disfrutando cada segundo. Cada segundo, cada segundo que pasaban sus labios juntos hacían que el deseo creciera con aún más. Las manos de Ryo comenzaron a jugar por lo largo de la espalda de la pelirroja y los dedos de ella se enredaban en su cabello. Intentando aprovechar cada segundo perdido. Habían desperdiciado tanto tiempo, que ahora sus cuerpos no podían evitar hacer rendir cada momento que habían malgastado.

 _\- Sí, claro –_ dijo el taxista mirando por el retrovisor – _Creo que más bien será sólo una parada –_

El taxista siguió tomó como destino la primera dirección que le había dicho el castaño.

\- A la mañana siguiente -

 _\- Rika -_ una insistente voz despertó a la pelirroja de su plácido sueño - _¡Rika! - por_ más que intentó apagar la voz de mente no pudo – _Rika contesta de una vez el maldito teléfono! -_ y es que no era una voz en su mente, era la contestadora de su casa – _Contesta, contesta, contesta, contesta –_ Rika aún estaba algo extrañada de la noche anterior. Volteó del lado izquierdo de su almohada y ahí estaba él, aún dormido. La culpabilidad inundó inmediatamente todo su ser. No daba crédito a lo que sus ojos veían. Ryo, durmiendo plácidamente a su lado, abrazando cómodamente su almohada.

\- _¡Oh por Dios!-_ fue lo único que pudo argumentar mientras se tapaba hasta la cara con las cobijas y la voz de Alice seguía en la contestadora - _¡Oh por Dios! ¿Qué hice? –_ la desesperación no la dejaba pensar con claridad. ¿Qué debería hacer? ¿Contestar el teléfono y decirle a Alice que se había acostado con su futuro esposo?

- _Rika, contesta. Estoy asustada. Ryo no vino a casa –_ hablaba la contestadora mientras Rika no quería quitarse la cobija del rostro. Esperando que sólo fuera una pesadilla.

Sintió que Ryo por fin se movió y se destapó la cara para mirarlo. Ryo abrió los ojos ampliamente, asustado por lo que veía.

 _\- ¡Oh no! –_ ambos se levantaron asustados buscando algo que ponerse mientras la voz de Alice seguía en la contestadora.

- _¡Escúchame! Ryo no vino a casa y yo… -_ un pitido salió de la contestadora anunciando que se había terminado el tiempo de dejar un mensaje.

\- _Catorce llamadas perdidas_ – dijo Ryo viendo su celular, espantado.

Rika lo miró alarmada – _Oh por Dios, estás desnudo –_ se volteó a otro sitio. Ella se había puesto ya su bata – _No estés desnudo –_ le aventósu pantalón a la cara.

El teléfono de Rika volvió a sonar, asustada lo miró desde lejos tratando de enfocar las letras del identificador de llamadas. Evidentemente era Alice.

* * *

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado.

Sí desean que continúe esta adaptación háganmelo saber.

Cannelle Douce


End file.
